No Thanks, I'd Rather Die
by MsHeartformusic
Summary: Many years back, Ouran opened a sister school for underprivileged youth. When that school gets burned down, the students are admitted to the elite Ouran Academy. Harley is one of those students. With her white hair, pale skin, bright blue doe eyes, and commoner clothes, she sticks out like a sore thumb. The host club takes notice. All she notices is that she hates their guts.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High school, as an act of kindness (Filled with condescension), decided to use some of their extra money to open a school for the talented yet underprivileged youth in the area. When that school gets burned to the ground, with everything inside either destroyed or stolen, the students need a place to go. For appearances sake, they are all admitted to Ouran High itself right alongside the rich kids.

Harley is one of those students. With her white hair, pale skin, bright blue doe eyes, and commoner clothes she sticks out like a sore thumb.

The host club takes notice.

All she notices is that she hates their fucking guts.

Harley's P.O.V

I sat on the cushy window-seat with my headphones secured, using my hair to block out visions of "subtle" glances being thrown my direction. Normally, I would just find somewhere else to sit. Some place where there were no people, but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of having the power to drive me away. Well, that, and I didn't want to run this risk of getting lost and having to ask one of these rich bitches in their stupid cupcake dresses for help.

I guess this whole 'club' is some sort of prostitution ring except the boys are giving their time and affection in exchange for money, rather than sex. It should be illegal, if you ask me. It's disgusting and it's really only going to harm both parties involved. The girls are going to grow up believing in the perfection that these boys pretend to be; never falling in love because they are looking for a flawless man that just doesn't exist. The boys will forever be jaded because of how pushy these girls are. They are going to assume that all girls want them for their, admittedly handsome, looks and nothing else.

I shook my head and laughed a little bit, watching their reflections in the window. They don't even understand that they're hurting each other. Humans can be so oblivious to each other that it physically pains me.

I guess my laughter must have been a little louder than I expected it to be, because even over my music, I could hear the resounding mocking and titters. Waiting for it to pass, I stayed silent. But after a solid minute, it didn't so I removed my headphones and growled out, "I'm poor, not blind and dumb. I can hear you, I can see you, _and I will kill you."_

The girls in the room shrieked, sent me scandalized looks, and clutched at their nearest host, pleading for protection. Some blond-haired dumbass spoke up, roses somehow orbiting his head. Maybe they grew in the dirt that replaced his brain. "Fear not, my fair ladies, she means you no harm."

I arched my eyebrow, flicking my white hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, actually, I do." I looked him dead in the face. "But if you'd like to test my resolution on the matter, _I invite you."_

Silence followed. All eyes were still on me, but it would be weak to leave now. I turned my music back on and zoned out again, doodling instead of working on homework. I plan on waiting out the storm, and at the rate it's going, I might be here all night. I'll have plenty of time.

I was about twenty minutes into a morbid doll sketch, when I noticed little feet on the ground. I looked up to see a nearly empty room and a little blond boy in one of the school uniforms staring right at me, large eyes boring into mine.

Sighing, I stopped my music for probably the tenth time that day. I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. "Yes? Can I help you?"

He let a small smile creep onto his face upon being acknowledged and inquired. "What happened to your face?"

I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling self conscious of the bruises anointing my skin. But I grinned and sassed right back "What happened to yours?" Flicking him gently on the nose. Kids are my kryptonite.

I wrinkled his face, reminding me a bit of the bunny clutched tightly in his hands, and was lifted up by another much taller boy with dark hair and tanned skin. "There's nothing wrong with my face!"

I let out a fake gasp, resting a hand on my chest, feigning hurt. "And there's something wrong with mine?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's all purple and black and yellow and stuff. Right, Tama-chan?"

The guy under him grunted. I glared at him, muttering under my breath. "Thanks for the help, Tama-chan."

Somehow the club members were slowly starting to scoot in my direction, like they thought I was actually okay with it. Like they thought I wouldn't punch them. Like they were fucking entitled. They probably thought they were. The boy who I knew to be an Ootori pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's occurred to me that perhaps the bruising occurred in some sort of commoner skirmish; a fight, as they call it."

I face palmed, accidentally scraping my face with one of my many rings. "No, you dipshit. This us just how _peasants _show affection. We beat the shit out of each other."

The blond dumbass rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm…Perhaps another excursion to a commoner town is in order!"

The only one I could even vaguely stand so fair, a 'boy' who was clearly a girl, smacked his arm and grumbled, "Tamaki, you idiot."

I stared at them all for a moment before picking up my things. Okay then, I'm out of here. "Yeah, okay, later rich bastards. Stay stupid."

I walked out the door ignoring the demands for me to come back.

Looks like I'm walking home in the pouring rain. It's a good twenty minute walk and all I'm wearing is a tank top and denim shorts, which are uncomfortable as hell when wet. Awesome.

I quickly exited the school grounds and started walking fast, trying to make it home as soon as possible. But I didn't get more than five feet past the gate before two guys leaning up against a tree approached me, hands in their pockets. They looked vaguely familiar and I racked my brain for a reason I might have known them. "Harley Lenon?" the one on the left asked.

I stared at them for a moment before responding slowly, "Yes?"

I felt the impact before I saw it coming; his fist connected with the already tender skin on my face. _Oh. This is how I know them._ Still reeling from the impact, I threw my hand out and made contact with the short one's gut, but I took too long to right myself. A hand grabbed my hair, holding my head still, and another hand slammed into my nose. I heard a crack and warm liquid pour over my lips.

I kicked out blindly, grinning when my foot found purchase. Pulling back, I grabbed the back of the tall guy's neck and slammed his head against the brick wall surrounding the school. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

I toppled on top of him after feeling the shorter guy jab his knee into my back. I quickly rolled off him, swiping a leg out, knocking the one still standing off of his feet. His head whacked against the cement and I was on him in seconds, pinning him to the ground, my palm cutting into his oxygen stream. "Why?"

He hacked and gagged. "Why what?"

I snarled and dug my hand in harder. "You know."

I heard footsteps approaching; but I ignored them. I have to know. "_**Talk."**_

__He sputtered for a moment but caved. "Lafenz wanted us to deliver the message. He doesn't take no for an answer."

By now, the footsteps had stopped and looking up, the little boy from earlier. Fuck; I need to end this quickly and as non-violently as possible. "Yeah? Well then you can tell him to jump up his own ass. I don't take orders from anyone" I snickered to myself. "Besides, I'm _much_ too feminine for the Mafia life." I pulled of him, telling him to stay down until I was gone or I would beat him until be blacked out.

I walked over to the boy and bent down to his height. He didn't look as scared as he ought to but I guess maybe he was in shock from all the blood. I wiped my face off, frowning at how wet my hand came out. I wiped it off on my now-soaking pants. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked, trying to convey the importance.

He tugged on the bottom of my shirt and I fought the urge to flinch at the intimacy of the touch. "Why did th—"

"It doesn't matter. Just keep this a secret, okay? This is a game; an adult game, but it has to stay between the two of us."

He opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance because I heard more people approaching. Panicking, I dashed off, calling over my shoulder "I'm trusting you!"

I really hope I don't have to silence him; manipulating kids isn't really my style.


	2. Hell No

Hani's P.O.V

I rubbed Usachan's right ear between my fingers, enoying the feeling of the fabric sliding in between them not meeting anybody's eyes.

Tamaki whirled around in circles, rubbing his chin, talking but not saying anything of relevance.

Kyoya sat in silence for a few moments. Even the twins had stopped causing trouble long enough to process my words. Mori didn't speak either, though he tensed enough to let me know he had heard.

Koaru licked his lips "Are you sure, Hani-sempai?" Hikaru added, "Yeah, maybe they had the wrong person or something."

I pouted. They never believe me! "No, I'm sure! I saw it! I know I did!"

Kyoya fixed his glasses. "Well then I suppose you want us to waste time, effort and money to help her, don't you?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, Usachan thinks we should too!

_**One Week later**_

Harley's P.O.V

I sat down, trying not to let my tray clink against the lunch table. I peered up through my bangs at the other girls sitting at the table. They stared for an instant then, straightening their expensive skirts as they stood, they walked away, leaving me alone.

I felt my face burn. I didn't have the nerve to look around and see if anybody was gazing my way, so instead I reached for a fork. I wasn't hungry, but I needed to pass the time until class started again, so I scooted my peas around on the plate for a while. Eventually, I got bored and mixed them in with my steamed carrots to create a small smiley face. I frowned at it for a moment, then turned the smile upside down.

Suddenly, I heard the click of plastic bumping into plastic. My eyes shot up to find the entire host club sitting down.

After a moment they noticed me looking at them, and Tamaki, the ever-annoying blond, spoke with false innocence. "What?"

Koaru and Hikaru smirked at me over their matching lunches. "This was the only table left."

One glance around told me that wasn't true, even remotely so.

"Rich assholes." I snarked, and went back to pushing my food around, but I could feel a secret smile crawling over my lips. It was so small that if someone had been looking, they probably wouldn't have even noticed.

But I knew it was there.

Later that day

I sat on the windowsill of the third music room, watching the busy hustle and bustle of the host club guys, moving like one large entity. Whenever one host moved away from a table, another host would seamlessly double his workload until the other returned, entertaining both tables with practiced ease. It was this constant push and pull that reminded me of the waves in an ocean, If you ignored what they were doing, selling themselves for money, it was actually kind of beautiful.

"Harley-chan, wouldn't you be more comfortable" Koaru began and Hikaru chimed in, "Sitting with us?"

I turned away from my book, staring at them for a while before speaking. "No." I turned back to my book, _The Crucible, _and pondered the characters life choices. Accusing others of being witches just to save your own reputation? Stupid Abigail was never in any danger of losing her life, she was only in danger of being called a whore, which she actually was by Puritan standards. Yet, in exchange for keeping her status, she had many others put to death in the name of a god she claimed to respect and serve.

"Come on, Harley, you can't actually enjoy being all alone."

I arched an eyebrow, dog-earing my page even though I realize it's poor form. "Can't I? To someone who is used to being alone, it's akin to a security blanket."

"That's stupid." They chimed together, causing me to sneer. Well aren't they just a little demented. And stupid. And I hate them. Jackasses.

Haruhi interrupted, always the voice of reason. "Come on guys, leave her alone, she's trying to read."

I sweat dropped, she wasn't very forceful about it. They didn't leave me alone anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter.

"We're not going to leave you," "Until you come sit with us." **"You get that right?"**

I sighed heavily but closed my book with a thump loud enough to alert half the club's occupants to my location. Oh, the awkward, it suffocates me except—oh, wait. Yeah. That's right. I forgot that I don't give two fucks. I'm leaving.

I started collecting my things as all of the girls watched me with vindictive leers. My god, it's like they think I'm Lucifer's daughter. I wonder what would happen if I gave one of them a loaded gun. Would they pull the trigger? Probably. What if I gave one of them a knife, a far more personal weapon in that you have to get close to your victim and get splattered with their blood? I bet it would be the first time in their lives they ever got their hands dirty. Even with the option to order a lackey to do it, I bet they would probably still take my life into their own ha—

You know what? I think that seat next to Tamaki looks like it's in grave danger. It might be in need of protecting, I had better go make sure it's safe.

I threw my bag onto the ground by the coffee table, watching with a minute amount of sadistic glee as it banged against the wood, leaving a mark and causing the expensive teacups to wobble dangerously. I sank into the uncomfortably plush spot and made myself comfortable as the twins cheered.

I gave the room a calm onceover, smirk ever in place. A few of the girls were giving their respective hosts expecting looks, the rest of them squeezing their precious little mugs with grips that were obviously much tighter than as strictly necessary. I think one girl had even grown snakes for hair. I glared at her the hardest, sneering in her direction, lifting my upper lip to expose my canines. It may be a littlebarbaric, but a part of me will always believe violence is the easiest way to deal with my problems. There will always be an animals heart beating inside of me; never a humans.

Tamaki gave me a much too big smile and a flirtatious greeting. "I'm so glad you've come around to our way of thinking, princess. With every beat that my heart gives, I will work harder to express my undying love for you and admiration for your beauty. I will worship every—" and with that I zoned at, watching across the room as Hani poked at Mori's unmoving face in between mouthfuls of cake. Mori didn't react; didn't push him away or slap at his hands even as Hani's actions caused the girls around him to coo obnoxiously. He let them croon, devoting his attention to his younger cousin. I felt my lips twitch, and I watched them for a while longer.

I don't remember when Mori noticed me, but after a while I realized he was staring right back at me. It wasn't awkward it was just…I guess the right word would be new? I'm not entirely certain as to what this means. I didn't feel the need to get up, cross the room, and put the fear of commoners in him, which is odd. I just felt the need to take more of him in, to save the image of him in my mind. I've done this before, but usually I'm trying to remember whether or not I've ever thrown a punch in their direction. I've never hit this guy, I'm positive about that. So why am I even looking at him?

The left side of his mouth moved up marginally, such a small movement most people probably wouldn't even notice it, but somehow I did. I couldn't help the answering smile.

He didn't look away until Hani got tired of being ignored and pulled Mori's face back to face his.

I spent the rest of the club time watching in silence. The twins worked their magic on some stupid girls who really thought they played 'punishment games' while Haruhi just spoke with some cupcake freaks who took her words as flirting. At one point, she mentioned that she liked the color brown, the most boring possible color, and they sang her praises about how much she loved the earth. Kyoya conned girls into paying way too much for some photos of guys they attend school with and see every single day. Tamaki, well, he was an obnoxious asshole.

Eventually, it ended and since I didn't get up to leave fast enough, the host club all deposited themselves on the sofas situated in a square, carrying on a conversation like I was actually part of it. I didn't pay attention, instead skimming the pages of my book, until I heard my name.

"So, Harley-Chan, what do you say? All you have to do is join and we'll protect you."

I looked up, confused. "What?" Seriously, what?

Kyoya stopped tapping away on his laptop for a moment. "If you were to join the host club, as our dog or something of the like, I'm certain with the right persuasive tactics the Morinozukas and Haninozukas could be convinced to lend a few men to you for a while."

Hani took the time to add in, "Yeah, Harley-chan, and we can have tons of fun if you join! And you're here all the time anyway!"

Mori grunted.

_Motherfucker. _"What makes you think I need protection?" I inquired with a voice dripping with sugar and sprinkles.

The twins spoke this time in unison, acting as though they did this kind of thing every day. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? It isn't ladylike to go around beating people up. It's obvious you're doing it to make your family look bad. They must not have loved you or something like that, so you hate them and want to punish them. It's the only explanation, really."

The room was dead silent for a second, and I felt the cover of my book crack under the pressure of my fists.

Haruhi scrubbed her neck, "Uh…Guys, that's not—"

I stood up. "Okay. Okay, I get it. You think I'm a damsel in distress. You think I'm fighting because it will make my family love me? You think I crave the love of my family? That I actually give a shit? I'm going to let you in on a little secret"

Kyoya tried to speak, but I kept going. Someone has to know.

"My _mafia_ family? The ones you think I care so dearly for? There's not a day I can remember seeing them when I wasn't sent to the hospital afterwards. When I was four they locked me in a closet four six days for getting a bad grade on a paper. When I was six, I was thrown down the stairs for simply living. When I was nine, they force fed me bleach in hopes I would die. I didn't. When I was 10, They had me stabbed four times in the chest. I didn't die that time either. When I was 12, My father shot me. I almost died that time. It was then that I left and decided not to ever go back. They were killed a week later by a rival family. I could have stopped it; I fucking knew it was going to happen. You know what I did? Nothing. Because they deserved to die. And why do I fight now? Still? I fight because the other option is just to give in and be sucked right back into the world I've been running from. I get it, people don't like it when I put up a fight, but I don't give a shit. I never asked for your help and I certainly didn't ask for your fucking pity. Don't treat me like I'm the sort of woman who needs help all the damn time. I've got blood on my hands and more battle scars than you can count."

I slung my backpack onto my shoulder and gave the stunned room a onceover. "Tell anyone about this, and there isn't a militia in the world that can protect you."

With that I stormed out. Fuck them all, fuck them for thinking that they knew me so fucking well, and fuck me for giving the chance to think it.

I walked past a group of girls in yellow dresses. One grabbed me, nails digging into my skin. I could have caught her arm, but I let her do it. I needed the pain to clear my head.

"Hey, I know you think you're something special just because Tamaki let you sit by him but don't go around thinking it's true. You're nothing but a commoner, he would never care about you. So stop making him pretend he does, leave them all alone. Don't go back."

I yanked my wrist away, and slammed my shoulder against hers as I walked away. "Wasn't planning on it."

I made it almost all the way to the gate before Kyoya stopped me, breathing deeply. Huh, this just might be the first time I've ever seen an asshole run. I glance around but didn't catch a glimpse of the famous Ootori family police. Still, I slid a knife out of my pocket and stuffed it up my sleeve, gripping it tightly. There's no way they would have listened to my threat; they don't know me well enough to realize that I fully intend to go through with it if I'm crossed.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, snobby tone breaking the silence. "We realize we might have been out of line to recommend such a proposition before consulting you as to whether or not help would be welcomed." I snorted. Damn right you were out of line, fucker. Get bent. "Please, as an apology, the Host Club would like to extend an invitation to our annual ball. "

"No."

"This is a very elite ball, Harley, I don't think you understand how many girls would kill to get in."

"No."

"It's an expensive ticket, we're offering it to you for free."

"I don't have a weakness for free things. No."

"It would make the host club very happy."

"No."

"It would most certainly irritate some of our other customers if you were to come, especially as the host club's VIP g—"

"Fine."

With that, I turned and walked away with the ticket clutched tightly in my hand. Man, I have anger management issues. This is just a new level of pathetic. So this is how far I'm willing to go to create hell. Huh, I've hit a new low. Maybe I need to reevaluate my life choices.

When I finally made it home to my shitty apartment, I finally picked up a box that had been sitting there since this morning. I took it inside, and, pulling the knife out of my pocket once again, I sliced the package open, prepared to see a bomb or some other type of explosive. What I saw was much worse.

"Kyoya, you sneaky bastard."

I held the dress at arm's length. The shithead knew.


End file.
